


The Devil, the Lady and the closet

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: “You love me”The sentence came out of the blue and left him breathless.“You love me, I know” she repeated, looking him into his eyesLucifer swallowed, unable to reply, lost in her gaze.She had just found her New Year’s Eve present, hidden in a trunk he had in his closet.Are there gifts to celebrate the New Year?New year's Eve in Hell and on HeartWhat do you desire for the New Year?Dresses, partiesNo sex, no drugs, no alchoolThe purest love in world, the purest soul in the world





	The Devil, the Lady and the closet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by "The lion ,the witch and the wardrobe" from "The chronicles of Narnia" a movie I like to watch during the season holidays.  
> It is just a short fic to celebrate the New Year and to wish everyone love, pace, fun and everything you desire.  
> Hope you enjoy this one, forgiven my mistakes and giving me your feedback

“You love me”  
The sentence came out of the blue and left him breathless.  
“You love me, I know” she repeated, looking him into his eyes  
Lucifer swallowed, unable to reply, lost in her gaze.  
She had just found her New Year’s Eve present, hidden in a trunk he had in his closet.

“But there are not gifts for New Year’s Eve”  
“It is a custom of the…place I come from: we celebrate New Year in a very spectacular way. We organize a costume party, theme changes every year and we have plenty of food, drinks, dance and…”  
“And sex, right?” she had added, innocently.  
Lucifer had looked at her, uncomfortable. That damn urchin: smart and clever, lucky her she had taken everything form the Detective and not from Daniel.  
He had cleared his throat, pretending nothing had happened and gone away: “And I want to do the same in the Lux tonight: New Orlean’s carnival in 1920. So, all my guest will receive a proper gift to be ready for the party”  
She had lifted the lid of her box and had been speechless for a while and then..  
“Coooooooool” she had exclaimed, removing a long, black, mercurial dress with fringes, clearly tailored for her and a glittering headband with long violet and black plumage.  
She had seen the same dress on a TV show and had spent the rest of the week talking about it  
“You have made it for me. It is beautiful” she had thrown her arms around his waist, making him stiff.  
“Don’t be so emotional, child, it is just a dress”  
Trixie had checked all the boxes in the trunk, each of them labeled with names.  
“Linda has stiletto high heels red Louboutin shoes, Maze a set of original 1920’s weapons, Ella’s some precious hair ornaments and Charlotte a long pearl necklace.  
But I have a tailored dress that will make me look like a fashion lady. You know how much I wanted it: It is not just a dress. It is …a sign”  
Lucifer had frowned “A sign?”  
“Yes, a sign: a sign that you love me”  
He had hardly swallowed: “Not that kind, little human. I was looking for something for you and I just remembered the dress. That’s all.”

The party was one of the best ever hosted at Lux: everyone had fun, drinks, dance and flirts.  
Lucifer had spent the night checking the club entrance, waiting for a certain blonde one who had to work that night because of her dick boss, but the time had gone by without her arrival.  
He put his glass down on the marble surface of the bar and then spotted Trixie asleep in a corner: it was late for her, but she had really enjoyed the party with Maze, Dan and Charlotte and the guests who that night had dedicated time to chatting and dancing with her.  
Lucifer had never left her away from his sight as some of the people approaching her, the majority to be honest, were not properly human beings.  
“Time to bed, urchin” he whispered to her ear, taking her into his arms and moving to the elevator.  
He left her on his bed, removing the shoes and the headband and raising her head to better accommodate the pillow.  
“You love me” she murmured. He froze in his place and then he heard his own words leaving his mouth effortlessly: “I’d die for you, little Beatrice. Till I’m here, nothing and nobody will hurt you. Don't be afraid: I will always have your back. Promise”  
He could swear she smiled in response and something unknown burned inside him.  
He sat down on the bed and looked at her resting peacefully and his face expression softened.

“It is one of the best moment in my day when I sit down to watch her sleeping”  
Lucifer startled at the unexpected voice and turned around: Chloe was smiling at him, her hair loose on her shoulder, her silhouette perfectly covered by the white lace dress he had sent her for that night.  
A dress made in return of a favor he had done centuries ago, with a card from the dress maker “For your consort”

He had never thought to find someone to give it. He had never thought to find someone he would have been able to love and to be loved in return. Until that:"Lucifer Morningstar….is that a stage name or something?”

He had to use all his self-control to keep himself together and not to run to her.  
“Detective, you joined us in the end”  
“Too late, I’m afraid”  
“Never too late for a party, a drink, a dance”  
She looked at his bedroom “I don’t want to leave Trixie alone. And I don’t feel like to joining a crowded place: I’m tired, to be honest”  
He smiled “Well, dear, we can arrange a private party in the penthouse”  
She looked puzzled “What do you mean?”  
“Let’s see”  
He disappeared for a while and when he was back, he had candles and a couple of wireless headphones in his hands.  
Lucifer lighted the candles that immediately filled the space with a warm, golden light and then made her wear the headphones, doing the same with his ones and then he managed the remote control he had in his pocket.  
“Cheesy 90’s stuff” he told her, pretending a disappointed face.  
Chloe put her hands on his shoulders, but did not move.  
“Anything wrong, Detective?”  
She raised her head: gosh, that glimmering eyes he dreamt every night.  
“Happy New Year Lucifer-she whispered, going up her tiptoes and kissing his cheek- may you have what you desire”  
“Sleeping with you could be a good start” he teased her  
She laughed against his chest “My usual ass”  
Lucifer brought her closer and they danced barefoot on the floor until the last star left the sky.


End file.
